


asymmetrical  singularity

by mgru



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 全部從帕西佛葛雷夫回到美國，收到忒修斯斯卡曼德的信開始。分開永遠不是結束，那或許是新的開始，只是需要有人先動作。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全文使用中文譯名。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus Scamander 總是行動派。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theseus Scamander's POV

那段時間葛雷夫隨著部隊移動回到美國，忒修斯也因為戰火停歇回到英國，過了段國內十分困頓混亂的的日子。

飛彈在城市空中的日子過去，但落下的殘缺在每個角落四散。

他們有許多事要做不是那麼容易，這些都是必須，因為日子還是要繼續下去。

當他回神，坐他魔法部給他的辦公環境裡，他已經待了半年多。

忒修斯常忙到深夜，有時就直接住在辦公室裡，隔天他們還是有忙不完的事，他想起在部隊裡深夜有可以跟他聊天的葛雷夫，招來羊皮紙寫信，他知道葛雷夫回美國了。

對信封上下了咒語，他知道它可以找到帕西佛葛雷夫本人然後把信交給貓頭鷹，又開始交代貓頭鷹要交給他本人。

紐特總說他們聽得懂，忒修斯不反對，畢竟貓頭鷹總是精準地執行他們的任務。

想到這忒修斯用手指又揉了下貓頭鷹的頭，打開窗戶讓他離開。

-

起初貓頭鷹回來時，忒修斯以為會帶回葛雷夫的信，但沒有得到回覆，他想著或許是太忙了，戰後重建的工作相當忙碌。

每天發生的事，讓他不自主的想跟葛雷夫分享，所以他又發了封信給他。

葛雷夫回信給他，不冷不熱地說著美國現在的情況，還有自己現在是魔國會的正氣師，忒修斯聽著葛雷夫的嗓音說話感到滿足，他總是深夜疲憊時拿起信件，然後看著上面的字，他的聲音響起在自己耳邊。

葛雷夫從未在信上提到自己忙碌，亦未提起要忒修斯別再寄信，他幾乎保持著忒修斯寄了兩封信就會回信。

忒修斯寄了自己升上正氣師組長的照片給葛雷夫，沒想到葛雷夫一點表示也沒有，覺得理所當然，更重要的是他明明就在照片裡眨眼啊！沒有人可以拒絕他的魅力！在好不容易等到葛雷夫回信後，忒修斯看到信中人的反應，決定要去美國找葛雷夫只是戰後，就算是站在同一陣線的國家也不是那麼容易入境，加上忒修斯的剛得到的職位表示著更多的工作。

行動派的忒修斯開始馬上就提交了所有的申請文件，然後開始把所有的工作快速完成，雖然長官暗示明示告訴他說離開這麼久職位不會留著等他，但向來做任何事都異常堅定的忒修斯無所謂地對長官聳聳肩交了申請文件，然後快速確實地完成才剛上任就有一堆的文書報告。

文件下來時，長官又在忒修斯面前說著要是他離開，就回到原本的職位。

忒修斯只是謝謝長官，拿著申請的文件，跳上渡輪，雖然門鑰匙的旅行是可行的，但在戰後這麼混亂下，忒修斯還是採取了的方式移動，雖然拉長了時間，但可以好好計劃一下自己到美國要做什麼。

雖然找到葛雷夫是首要的事情，只是他對葛雷夫家族的了解是他們是建立美國魔法國會的十二位正氣師其中一支，古老的魔法家族，葛雷夫的哥哥有留下家族的後嗣，但他也戰死了。

現在剩下的只有帕西佛葛雷夫了。

忒修斯思考著自己該怎麼找到葛雷夫。

或許被抓是最快的辦法？

在船上忒修斯想起跟紐特說起葛雷夫的時候，在忒修斯記憶中的葛雷夫不是這麼不冷不熱的人。

個性溫和的紐特難得地說重話，「你總是這樣，沒有考慮過其他人的心情。」

忒修斯思考著自己想起葛雷夫然後寫信給他。而葛雷夫到底基於什麼而回信給他？

突然想起自己收到他上一封回信後已經一個多月沒有寫信給葛雷夫，不知道葛雷夫沒有沒發現，準備寫信給葛雷夫的忒修斯突然覺得再一星期就會到美國了，真的找不到發信好了。

想著想著忒修斯打消打開皮箱讓貓頭鷹飛出來的念頭，想著要怎麼在美洲大陸找到葛雷夫。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percival Graves' POV

葛雷夫進到魔國會正如他的父親在他剛畢業還沒參戰前的期望。

在歐洲繞了一圈他還是回來被安排的地方，當著初級正氣師。

他不介意這個位置，或許該說這個忙碌的職位正是他所需要的，在戰爭裡看過太多的死亡及無以為力的事，這能夠讓他沒有空餘的時間可以做其他的思考，他的父親認為這是對他最嚴厲的處罰，因為他沒有聽從安排就進了軍隊。

隨著軍隊回到美國，當然還有更多人還在歐洲大陸上，更多的是再也會不來。

美國不是戰場，但他們往大陸進了大量的人力，男女失衡的狀態十分嚴重，雖然活下來的士兵都陸續回到家園卻不再適應這樣的生活，加上幾年來失去男人依靠的女人，為了生活不論是在工作或是金錢上都變得更加獨立自主，這樣的改變對於回來的人亦是全新的體驗。這對莫魔跟巫師都是一樣的影響，回到現實的生活面對蕭條跟貧窮，多數人只能進工廠去，重新過生活的不適切造成更多的街上的糾紛。買醉的巫師們大鬧街頭，濫用魔法的事件不間斷地出現，讓魔國會更加逼緊巫師們避開與莫魔的交集，只為了不在發生獵巫行動。

處理濫用魔法及巫師與莫魔的爭執多得讓葛雷夫沒有時間去思考所有的事。

-

在忒修斯的信到他手上前，他沒有意識到已經過了多久。

葛雷夫沒想過自己會再次收到忒修斯的信，那人在信裡就像他們在戰爭空擋裡的閒適一般。

那封信在他在魔國會的時候到的，他已經有三天沒有回家了，他跟一整個小組分享同一個辦公室，但他在深夜做著前一個案件最後的報告，所有人都回去了。

貓頭鷹帶著信停在他面前。

拍打翅膀的聲音吸引葛雷夫抬頭，鳥嘴啄著他的手背，葛雷夫抽出貓頭鷹帶著的信。

帶著看起來跋涉很久貓頭鷹，去尋找些吃的。

在魔國會大樓的角落還有著寄放貓頭鷹的地方，他們已經開始減少使用貓頭鷹傳送訊息，這個地方在這樣的深夜沒有人。

弄亮了整個空間，魔國會的貓頭鷹大概還有七八隻，他們散在架上為葛雷夫亮燈來拍起翅膀又鬆懈下來。

拆開蠟封的信，看著不勝熟悉的印記。

夜裡的風從大樓通風口吹了進來，掃過葛雷夫的頭髮，手抓著幾張信紙。

只覺得這人怎麼會寫信來。

讀完後把信收進自己大衣的口袋後，順著貓頭鷹的羽毛輕輕告訴他吃飽後好好休息就可以回去。

-

從那封深夜的信後，葛雷夫已經收到十幾封忒修斯來的信了。

貓頭鷹一來一往間，或許開始習慣了一個月會收到一次忒修斯的信，聽著他的聲音從信裡傳來，說著一些生活的內容。

他的信就跟他的人一樣很多有趣的內容。

只是想不通忒修斯為什麼可以不在意地對他發信。

葛雷夫總是在兩封信後才回信給忒修斯，內容總是不著邊際地回復他的信。

有次，忒修斯的信掉出他的照片。

葛雷夫看到熟悉的人，熟悉的笑容，充滿自信的笑容。

快速地把信跟照片收進自己的口袋裡，開始忙碌的工作。

忽略照片裡的忒修斯在跟自己眨眼。

收到忒修斯的信總是讓他很興奮。

他自己明白忙碌地不是沒有回信的理由，但他不知道該回些什麼，他認為有一天忒修斯會膩了，就像他們連道別都沒有就分開。

忒修斯的信把他拉回戰場裡唯一值得回憶的事裡，而這正是他最不願去想起的事。

最值得說的是忒修斯就像他們沒有隔著大西洋也沒有隔了好久的時間般跟他說話，閒聊。


	3. Chapter 3

最近的葛雷夫很忙，實際上他每天都很忙，正氣師的人數因為退役下來的人回來慢慢增加，但回來對於相對平靜的生活無法適應的人也跟著增加，魔法濫用的人比他們預期的更多，導致他總是這邊處理完又快去到另一個點，而合格能對莫魔施遺忘咒的巫師已經疲累得無法保證自己是否能確實地執行工作。

這真的是額外的困擾。

他絕對沒有在數忒修斯上一封信是什麼時候，但真的有點久了。

忒修斯如他所想的突然消失了。

就算有心理準備了，這依舊不是那麼容易接受。

雖然他每天上繳的報告都有他親手寫上的日期，但就像是感覺不到時間的流速，只是終於結束回家休息然後進魔國會報到。

-

某一天下午，有人在他處理完魔藥原料走私回到魔國會的時候，告訴他有人在接待區等他。

葛雷夫煩躁的情緒根本就是在爆發的邊緣，他還有寫不完的報告跟其他瑣碎的事，是誰這麼不知趣。

發怒走到附有魔杖拋光機的等待區，看著正在看報紙的人，一股惱火。才站定還沒開口，那人已經抬起頭看著他。

輕快的語氣親暱地叫著他的名字。

「帕西你沒告訴我你留了長髮。」

「你怎麼在這？」

「紐特說我神經太粗了，我決定來看看你過得怎麼樣。」

「你跟紐特說了什麼？」

「你很冷淡而且都不回我信。」

葛雷夫一聽就決定把忒修斯帶進樓上辦公室，讓他在這個地方一直大聲說下去，隔天整個魔國會就會開始有他的八卦了。

要那男人跟上自己不難，忒修斯一見到他就收起報紙眼睛直直勾著葛雷夫，就是盯著他看到他的頭髮，掃過他全身再次回來盯著他的眼睛，忒修斯拿著皮箱跟在他後面，就要走上電梯的時候，葛雷夫決定還是把忒修斯帶回家好了，天知道他到底要做什麼。

快速轉頭，差點讓自己撞進跟著他走得很快的忒修斯的懷裡，還好忒修斯及時停住腳步，葛雷夫聞著他身上好聞的味道。

「不是要上去？」

「不，我們去外面好了。」

「你的辦公室有什麼嗎？我為什麼不能去。」

「沒什麼，你剛到嗎？」

「我一下船就來了！」

「所以說回家休息比較好。」

「話是這麼說沒錯，不過可以看看你的辦公地方這是一個難得經驗。」

「忒修斯!」

「沒關係我會待上幾天還有機會。」

葛雷夫的聲音沒有很有效地喝止忒修斯的動手動腳，不過還好葛雷夫閃得快，轉頭要被伸手撲空的忒修斯跟上自己。

離開大樓，葛雷夫帶著忒修斯走進巷子裡，忒修斯沒有等葛雷夫說話，手就搭上葛雷夫的腰穿過沒有扣上的大衣，手伸進去摸著他溫暖的腰。

「你好溫暖啊。」

話還沒說完葛雷夫移形現影離開巷子，忒修斯不確定自己到了哪裡，不過葛雷夫要他鬆開手，他才不要呢，雙手握得更緊葛雷夫的腰，緊緊把他抱進自己懷裡，臉貼上他長及肩的頭髮。

葛雷夫緊繃被抱在忒修斯懷裡。

「我很抱歉，我沒料到我們撤離的速度太快，沒有跟你說一聲。」


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原來我寫了一直沒有發出去，就從四月到八月。٩( ᐛ )و  
> 接下來有時間就來寫。

他們已經很久沒見面。

實際上忒修斯出現在他面前是他完全沒有意料到的，葛雷夫說不上自己基於什麼樣的想法讓他住在自己現在住的公寓裡，分了間客房給他。給自己找了個藉口，是讓忒修斯可以在他的看管下，誰知道是不是英國魔法部派他來的。

晚飯後的一點紅酒，讓忙了一整天的葛雷夫要忒修斯早點睡，然後直接回到自己房間，忒修斯還是那個不論喝了多少看起來就像是沒喝酒的樣子，葛雷夫腳步虛浮地往自己的房間走去，忒修斯就在他後面，只是他沒有走進隔壁的客房，反而一起走進葛雷夫的房間。

「房間在隔壁。」

「你喝多了需要人照顧。」

葛雷夫抬眉毛看著明顯睜眼說瞎話的忒修斯，雖然眼角泛紅的人是葛雷夫，但剛開的三瓶酒幾乎都進了忒修斯的胃裡。

想要說什麼但又把話咽了下去，葛雷夫轉過身脫下穿著的睡袍，不再去想他背後的忒修斯。也不知道，材質輕柔的睡衣完全貼在身體上掛在胯骨上的睡褲，顯現出窄肩細瘦的腰跟翹臀都落到忒修斯眼裡，拉著被角把自己塞進裡面。

忒修斯走進葛雷夫坐在他身旁的床邊，手摸著葛雷夫的頭髮。葛雷夫抓著他的手閉著眼睛問他。

「你不躺下來睡嗎？」

連日的工作加上一點紅酒，葛雷夫快速墜入睡眠中，他沒有更多的時間釐清自己的想法還有忒修斯到底來美國做什麼，他也沒聽見那人最後說出口的話。

「我真的很抱歉。」

說話的同時，手指推著他睡了也沒有放鬆的眉毛，垂下的眉毛讓他看起來充滿委屈，這樣的葛雷夫他相信只有自己看過，因為這只會出現在他情緒緊繃的夜晚，葛雷夫不知道他在哪些日子裡常這麼看著他到深夜，因為忒修斯不需要那麼多睡眠時間而且他十分喜歡看葛雷夫入睡。

感受到干擾，葛雷夫伸手抓下忒修斯正穿越自己頭髮的手指，被溫暖的手握住手腕忒修斯才真實感覺到葛雷夫在面前睡著。


	5. Chapter 5

由於忒修斯果斷地放棄了在英國的工作，他毫無臉皮地黏上葛雷夫，就算葛雷夫只是魔國會的一個搜查小職員，但誰不知道他是參加過戰爭的英雄，而忒修斯也是，所以忒修斯跟著葛雷夫搜查任何案件都沒有被多餘限制，在那混亂的時期裡，有些人甚至開心於忒修斯的加入，有一個葛雷夫幾乎是等於有兩個人可以使喚。

明顯忒修斯的笑容跟他的英國人特有的幽默，贏得了很多人的喜愛，在魔國會裡的很多時候葛雷夫都能輕易地忽視忒修斯，因為總是有人來找忒修斯，葛雷夫能夠自己整理著任務的報告，而忒修斯就會被拉著到各個地方去聊天。

英國人對美國人真是有種特別的魔力。

或許是最強的武器也說不定，葛雷夫在沒有叨擾下快速地完成報告，難得的他想要早點回家，或許要準備一點吃的喝點小酒，他思考著自己要不要等忒修斯還是可以回家了，考慮是否留下訊息在桌上還是招喚守護靈要忒修斯回來。

「你要丟下我了。」

「什麼？」

「你留下訊息就要走了。」

「你不是跟那個誰去？說要去聊你在英國的事跡？」

「那你不找我就要離開了。」

「忒修斯……」

「我是為你來的，不論是誰找我都不重要，要不是你，我不會搭理你的任何一個同事。」

但實際上葛雷夫根本不知道來跟忒修斯聊天的任何一個人的人名，葛雷夫忍住想要揉自己疼痛的太陽穴的衝動，看著眼神銳利，但說著幾近幼稚的話的忒修斯。

「那我要回去了，你要一起離開嗎？」

「好。」

「忒修斯。」

「是？」

「放開我。」

緊抓著葛雷夫的手腕，在忒修斯發現葛雷夫要離開的時候，他一直沒有鬆手，連著釦子銬的葛雷夫的手腕生疼，忒修斯放鬆了力道，握著那隻剛才準備施著留言魔法的手，拉著葛雷夫，忒修斯走在已經走了一個月習慣的路，隨著葛雷夫移行現影到葛雷夫家外的兩條巷子。

那是一條寧靜的巷子，通常不會有人經過，所以葛雷夫才會選擇在這裡現影。

「你可以找我。」

「什麼？」

「你知道你可以找我，如果我不在你面前。」

「忒修斯你不覺得你要求太多？而且你住太久了。」

經過一個漫長的追蹤任務完成報告，想要離開魔國會慶祝的好心情早已消失殆盡。

推開忒修斯的手，葛雷夫往自己家的方向走過去，施著忽略咒，因為跟在後面的忒修斯英倫的風衣總是吸引著葛雷夫的鄰居，他們總是很樂意分享食物或水果給忒修斯，攔住他的去路，跟他討論某一項莫魔的菜餚怎麼製作，或是任何一道英國的家常菜。葛雷夫沒有被多餘的阻攔地遠離忒修斯回到自己家。

在一個小時後，忒修斯終於脫身進到葛雷夫的家時，那男人已經換好衣服，明顯打理好自己坐在起居室喝著酒。忒修斯知道他已經半天沒有吃東西，把手上鄰居給他的鹹派遞了出去。

「我說真的，忒修斯你一直沒有解釋你真正來的目的是什麼？」

「我來看你。」

「可能我從來不認識你，原來你是這麼浪漫的人嗎？」

「帕西，我想看你過得好不好，你回我的信總是冷淡的像不存在。」

「那你看見了現在可以離開。」

「我道歉，我不該直接音訊全無。」

「我收到道歉，你自我滿足了？可以離開了。」

忒修斯嚥下了幾乎要出口詛咒梅林的話，冷言冷語的葛雷夫實際上這不是他第一次看到，但卻是忒修斯第一次感覺到這樣被葛雷夫對待有多受傷，他曾經看著葛雷夫對一直想邀請他吃飯的巫師或是硬是把咖啡送到他桌上的同事，在戰時忒修斯還看過這樣對一個上尉，但忒修斯不知道那個人到底對葛雷夫做了還是正打算做什麼。

忒修斯覺得自己在面對一個不願打開的蚌殼，努力地保護好自己的葛雷夫。

搶下葛雷夫的酒杯，忒修斯一口喝完，放在一邊。

「我真的很抱歉。」

「你知道在那個時候突然消失都意味著什麼嗎？」

「讓你擔心，對不起。」

「不，我沒有，在那刻我就當你死在一個埋伏。」

-

當時簽署撤離後，敵軍還有不少作最後的掙扎，畢竟他們最終是被抓起來印上戰犯的名字，或是永遠隱姓埋名逃到第三國，所以每天都有零星的攻擊，死傷沒有那麼嚴重，但不論是哪一個國家都為了這個不停加場的延長賽損失著歡呼回家的人群。

大部分的人早已沒有戰勝了的喜悅，實在持續太久，每個人都疲憊不堪，巫師軍營裡放著的各國巫師報紙，封面都刊著前一批回去的軍隊照片，然後下面是他們的魔法協會主席發表的聲明，最後還有感激在戰爭失去生命的巫師，那眾多至每天刊登都不會重覆，看著一小張笑著或嚴肅的照片。

忒修斯永遠不知道，在葛雷夫等待港口鑰將他傳回美洲時，他已經不再去看那些報紙，生命在手邊消逝的無力感讓不想看到那些慶祝，或者是躲在最後方毫無行動的上位者。那份報紙只是上一個坐在葛雷夫身邊的人留在位置上，那人他被叫到名字，要回去自己的國家了，那人還轉頭對葛雷夫說著祝好，他們不認識也應該永遠不會再見面，但他們都是這場戰爭的倖存者。葛雷夫隨手撿起來折得更小疊的報紙，看到忒修斯抿嘴到裂出張狂的笑容在報紙上，向來束緊的領口開著，他們一整師都回到英國，那是張他們拿著啤酒慶賀的照片，巫師的報紙，葛雷夫還聽著忒修斯吆呼的聲音。

葛雷夫在第三次叫他名字的時候，走向前，那份折疊起來的報紙讓他放進口袋，一起帶回了美國，但他拿出來放在書房的抽屜後就再也沒有拿出來過。

穿著風衣的忒修斯蹲在葛雷夫的面前，看著長髮披肩的葛雷夫淡漠的表情，伸手把壁爐的火點燃，溫暖了入秋有點涼的屋子。「我不該讓你擔心的。」比葛雷夫晚進家門又在外面吹了一陣晚風，忒修斯冰涼的手貼上葛雷夫的臉頰，在他來不及閃開的時候，貼上他的唇，手往後頸捧著不希望葛雷夫躲開。

最後忒修斯鬆口在他被葛雷夫咬破嘴唇，淡色的唇上染上一點鮮紅的血，瞇起眼的忒修斯不再有他最近在魔國會那副所有人都好相處的樣子，葛雷夫記憶中的男人，讓他鬼迷心竅地自己重新吻上忒修斯，兩人唇舌交纏到不得不為呼吸停下。

葛雷夫並不知道自己什麼時候抱住忒修斯的，手指伸進他整齊的頭髮裡，額頭貼著他的，看著那雙藍色的眼睛平視的時候顯得沒有那麼藍透光的像是玻璃珠般感覺上更加冰冷的眼睛，現在映著他自己，忒修斯跪在他面前，手懷抱著葛雷夫等待。

「現在你要什麼樣的人都有了。」

忒修斯抱緊葛雷夫貼上他的胸口，這是在第一天他賴上葛雷夫的床之後，第一次真的雙手抱著葛雷夫，這段時間裡，葛雷夫只是不斷的閃開彷彿忒修斯是朝他飛過來的惡咒一般。

忒修斯把臉更往葛雷夫的胸擠單薄的衣服透著心跳聲，想著他或許認為自己死亡，心臟突然被抽緊的跳動，溫熱的身體為那樣的想法一陣惡寒。「……只有你。」忒修斯抬頭咬葛雷夫嘴唇，舌頭在嘴裡舔著任何一個角落，手伸進葛雷夫衣服裡，摸著他溫暖的腹部。

貼在忒修斯的脖子，葛雷夫親吻著他的脖子，感受被忒修斯溫和的摸著忒修斯手伸進他褲子裡搓揉性器的刺激。就算是之前，特別是那個時候，他們的性愛都來得快速帶著點粗暴，通常都是葛雷夫在隱匿快感帶來的尖叫時大口的啃咬忒修斯的肩膀。這男人給他最大的傷口大概只有抵在某個不平穩的地方快速的操弄造成的衣服破裂。

抽直了背深吸口氣，嚥下一個呻吟，他可不想咬著忒修斯的衣服，「帕西我想聽你的聲音，現在你扯破喉嚨也不會有人聽見。」

「你……」

忒修斯的拇指滑在敏感的部位，葛雷夫一個喘息聲打住了原本要說話。

對於他們之間的性，葛雷夫向來不是扭捏的人，他推著忒修斯坐上他在的起居室的地板之前，他的坐著的沙發變成了足夠他們倆躺下的床，忒修斯快速推下自己腳上的鞋襪，讓葛雷夫坐在自己腿上。

柔軟的布料摩擦忒修斯的腿，葛雷夫手扶在他肩膀上，這總是他唯一可以俯視忒修斯的時刻，那男人像是虔誠的信徒，看著葛雷夫，舔著葛雷夫的喉嚨，解開他的扣子，輕咬著他胸口上的突起，忒修斯知道那不是那麼敏感，但在咬下的時候葛雷夫會因為些許的疼痛叫出來，他就是忍不住，他就是每次聽見都會更加興奮。手指伸進臀縫的時候，裡面乾澀緊緻，甚至不能好好的進入，看著他又皺起的眉，忒修斯停下來安撫葛雷夫，按摩細瘦的腰，揉著有些僵硬的部分，一面把自己的風衣招到面前在口袋裡翻找需要的東西，葛雷夫只想一口咬上他的肩膀。

所以他做了，在忒修斯終於找到後鬆口，在安全的時候魔法的用途顯得便利，他的風衣因為葛雷夫的魔法回到他原先掛著的位置。忒修斯已經倒出他找到的瓶子裡的液體，打濕的手指重新進入緊緻的地方，濕潤的液體讓他毫無障礙滑入，裡頭溫熱擠壓著他，忒修斯忍不住問葛雷夫這段時間都沒有使用嗎？眼角掛著淚水，葛雷夫俯視仰頭的忒修斯，看到他勾起的嘴角，伸手捏他得意的笑臉。

很快忒修斯已經忍不住，畢竟他最想要的人在他面前紅著臉呻吟，而他手上的工作進行的差不多，抽出手指，將滿手濕滑的混合液抹上自己的性器，更加粗熱的陰莖抵在微微開啟的入口，忒修斯看著躺在床上葛雷夫放鬆的臉，將自己埋進他身體裡。

抽蓄的肉壁完全被性器撐開，肉貼著肉，柔軟包裹入侵者，腫脹的摩擦他敏感的軟肉，快速進出讓絞緊的肉壁被帶出，又再次捅了進去，很快的身下的人就射了出來，但忒修斯雙手挽起葛雷夫的膝蓋，讓腿展得更開，再次快速挺入，哽咽跟呻吟明顯刺激忒修斯更硬，快速將自己送到更深，抵在他敏感地方射了進身體裡。

手撐在葛雷夫臉旁，低頭親吻著他汗濕的臉，還未軟下的陰莖沒有退出繼續在裡面挺動，全身貼著葛雷夫緩緩地把他操的更軟，這是前從未有機會做過的事，但他們現在有更多時間可以消磨。


	6. Chapter 6

美國魔國會無償使用忒修斯大概第三個月後，開始有其他的聲音揣測他為什麼會出現在這，在英國做了什麼所以逃亡到美國或者是想打探魔國會的機密。

這流言實際上應該是不會傳到當事人耳裡的，雖然葛雷夫不是一個會循私的人，但畢竟忒修斯一直跟著葛雷夫，他們在有一天的跟蹤任務結束後，讓瑟拉菲娜用不容拒絕的口氣邀約到酒吧喝小酒，兩人帶著任務中的偽裝坐在皮奎里面前，耳邊是精靈悅耳的歌聲吃著下酒的零食，隔壁桌還是魔國會另一層樓的職員，喝得多了，嗓門大了些，說著目前魔國會裡的各種八卦。

「那個英國人，是打算就留在這裡嗎？」

「成天跟葛雷夫形影不離，他們肯定有點什麼。」

在精靈的魔法籠罩中，葛雷夫的臉色忽明忽暗的看起來不是很好，但忒修斯仍是神態自若喝著酒，瑟拉菲娜一副不需要多說了，這就是為什麼要讓葛雷夫過來的原因。瑟拉菲娜說著提議，他們沒有要闢謠，只是忒修斯的身分太過吸引眾人，需要讓忒修斯離場，用一個新的沒有那麼招惹目光的方式讓忒修斯留在葛雷夫身邊。

「其實他是該回英國了。」

「帕西！」

「瑟拉，他在魔法部有一個不錯的頭銜了，留在這太久應該會拱手讓給其他人。」

「別騙我，他在你身邊開心多了。」

「我們皮奎里別開始為我這個小小的搜查開不開心費心。」

「你不願意而已，早可以升職你拒絕了幾次？」

「現在只會說我是因為忒修斯在身邊？跟我靠著我父親有什麼不同？」

「因為現在靠著的是我啊。」

「嘿！」

「說的也是。」

原先緊繃的氣氛，被忒修斯一說瑟拉菲娜笑了出來，葛雷夫看著自己的學姊還有現在最麻煩的紅人。

「藉由你這次的任務，你可以升上小隊長。」

「你認為會有人願意讓我帶？」

在這個時期裡魔國會調度人員沒有太多的心力，只要沒有問題大都會一直在同一個地方，當然也有沒有處在小隊裡的人，像葛雷夫就是，他們只是調查處理一些煩雜的魔法個案，當然如果有人想要加入其他小隊，只需要申請就好。

這代表了很多事，像是個人魅力，魔力還有權利，握著的人越多當然就會有更多勢力。

「其實你還是可以掛著小隊長一個人處理案件？」

「這樣你也不會被其他小隊長搶走正處理的一半的案子？」

這說得葛雷夫無法拒絕，當然他們沒有任何隊員的搜查隊還是滿是流言，但說起來這跟葛雷夫現在沒什麼差別，實際上他進魔國會到現在一直上流言的中心，大概低於他們的主席之爭，高於跟莫魔意外做了什麼模仿魔法的事。

「我當你的第一個成員。」

「還想繼續待著？」

「我可以用其他方式掛在你的名下。」

忒修斯笑得燦爛，葛雷夫都差點忘了自己現在看到的他是還在變裝魔法下。瑟拉菲娜考慮忒修斯的話，說下去。

「用職權加一個搜查員是不難，應該是輕而易舉，只要是前線退下來，合格的軍人，魔國會初級搜查員都收留。」

聽著現在魔國會的招收，忒修斯笑著說「這表示這個職位很鬆散？」瑟拉菲娜對著忒修斯轉頭看著葛雷夫，「你旁邊這個人待了不只一年。」「總是有人要願意做基層！」

「但你根本就是想氣你父親。」

葛雷夫說不出什麼反駁瑟拉菲娜的話，低頭喝酒。

忒修斯跟瑟拉菲娜討論著，這兩天忒修斯直接消失實在太可疑，隔天就出現新人加入葛雷夫新升上的小隊也很奇怪。

他們討論著可否讓忒修斯新扮演的人是葛雷夫在這次任務救下的人，在忒修斯遊說下加入魔國會，而在所有人都不認識下，加入葛雷夫的小隊顯得合理，而忒修斯可以在葛雷夫休息回魔國會的時候說自己過幾天就離開。

「那你打算留多久？」

頭靠在立著的手腕上，葛雷夫側著頭問正討論的熱絡的忒修斯。

「再一陣子？」

葛雷夫沒有回話，瑟拉菲娜像是得到自己預計的成果後勾著笑說要離開了，要葛雷夫在這兩天好好休息然後回來升職。

他們沒有多留下來，葛雷夫跟忒修斯吹著風，坐在路上，往人少的地方走著。

「你有跟瑟拉說好了嗎？」

「沒有，大概是你身邊的人相近。」

忒修斯的嘴角還是勾著笑，不過他惹人注目的頭髮跟風衣甚至是英國腔都被他藏得透徹，若是不知道肯定認不出來，葛雷夫知道自己一身也不是原本的樣子，他們只是一個小小的臥底任務而已，做得這麼認真多少是不想輸給對方。

但他現在只想到看著那雙藍綠色的眼睛。

「我不想走路了。」

「要我揹你嗎？」

忒修斯隨意提議著，然後把葛雷夫拉進黑暗的巷子移行現影到葛雷夫住的地方後面，從後面的門進到屋子裡。沒有開燈就把葛雷夫拉進深處，貼著牆擁吻。

「去把這身弄下來。」

「遵命。」

在去除魔咒後忒修斯在兩人洗澡弄乾淨後，上了床上時，他親了親葛雷夫耳後，相同味道的兩個人，忒修斯這次是名正言順真的想要照顧醉酒的葛雷夫所以躺在他身側。

 

他們在家搓磨完假日所有時間後，一早準備出門前，他習慣地把續留了一陣子的頭髮紮起，才發現有一小戳變短了，回家清除所有偽裝的魔法後，披著長髮反而沒有注意到。

「怎麼了？」

「大概前幾天被燒到了。」

「修剪一下？」

雖然這麼說忒修斯卻用著小小的魔咒讓那一小段頭髮固定在綁起來的時候應該在的位置。葛雷夫只在第一天忒修斯看到他的時候驚訝這頭長髮，之後，他一直沒有說任何想法。

在家總是披著的長髮，睡覺的時候小心不壓著，出門前扎的密實，微微捲著的髮尾，想起前幾天忒修斯還小心地把弄乾他的頭髮。

捧著外套忒修斯看葛雷夫發呆的樣子，像是思考又沒有，他不確定。

實際上他不知道該不該打破葛雷夫這樣的狀態，因為上次忒修斯拍了拍葛雷夫的肩膀，他驚嚇的推開忒修斯的手，發怒差點抽出魔杖，雖然葛雷夫下一秒就發現面前的是忒修斯鬆開了抿緊的嘴。

站在葛雷夫面前，等著他回神，忒修斯盯著他的嘴看著，等著他開口說可以出門了，或是任何⋯⋯

等著他叫自己的名字。

沒有過很久，葛雷夫伸手拿過忒修斯手裡自己的大衣外套穿起來。

「忒修斯該走了。」

-

當很不幸要執行某些計畫，心裏不想要成功的時候，那總是特別成功。

任務成功，他們抓到大批的魔藥草走私，葛雷夫升職，連同忒修斯也被表揚，畢竟他們只有兩個人卻抓了如此大的案子。

不過忒修斯在結束後，笑著對找他道恭喜的人說自己近日要回英國了，不過回去前他一樣會在葛雷夫身邊，還笑著說自己是葛雷夫手下的第一人。

對此葛雷夫什麼話也沒有說，眾人只當葛雷夫一定是第一個知道的，他看起來似乎不是那麼開心。

計畫很順利，忒修斯用新的身份進了魔國會，瑟拉菲娜看著完全不同字跡的申請書，沒有任何破綻的內容，全新完全不同的人要不是瑟拉菲娜早已知道根本完全認不出，他變身後站在魔國會的大廳，看著正在幫人拋光魔杖的妖精，等著來接他面試的人，就像第一次進來。

葛雷夫正坐在他新的辦公室裡，不大，他只需要幾個咒語這就可以寬敞到舒服，最重要的是這有之前沒有的隱蔽，他只是用了個簡單的魔法把自己疊在自己桌上的案件夾綑起來，其他桌上的用具就像鋪在辦公桌上的彩紙般捲了起來，原本立起有高度的在捲軸到的位置就像被輾過後平坦，最後桌面所有東西都成了一張好攜帶的紙軸，抽屜裡只有更多的文件檔案，相同的捆好後疊在空下來的桌上，用著簡單的漂浮咒便能直接帶著離開。原先要派給他為他搬東西的小職員看著葛雷夫如此的魔法，完全不需要自己。「帶路？」葛雷夫看小職員的反應不自覺露出微笑，魔國會的巫師對此太過無意義的驚訝實在有些可疑，不過前兩次葛雷夫看到在他面前打包的人確實有許多雜物，有更好更快速的方式收拾好，只是葛雷夫當時沒有打算加以動手。

變身很成功，唯一讓忒修斯不滿的是他不能一直待在葛雷夫身邊，一直到半個月後到訓練期過了後，他簽入葛雷夫的手下。

他才重新跟葛雷夫同進退，但他們不能在一起回家，所以忒修斯總是移形現影到另一個巷口往回走著進從後門進到葛雷夫家。

新身份對忒修斯最大的好處是沒有人揪纏他，他可以得到更多的時間窩在葛雷夫辦公室裡，雖然他在外面有自己的辦公桌，就在原本葛雷夫的位置上，但一個新人眾人都不太在意他在哪。他沒有之前忒修斯剛到美國的性格，他完全就像是葛雷夫在戰場認識的忒修斯，強硬不好溝通，而且對於堅持的事完全不會用說服的方式讓人接受。

對此葛雷夫沒有習不習慣，畢竟這才是他一開始認識的人，當然那個英國甜心，有多討人喜歡他早已知道，但這才是他一開始習慣的人。

這樣的忒修斯對於每天的效率變得極高，葛雷夫終於不要面對一群在忒修斯甜心前面發花癡的人，或者是擋住他們的路只為了跟忒修斯說上話的人。

這些直到有天忒修斯收到他母親的信，他不得不回家，讓他當天臉色差得魔國會沒有人願意接近他五步內的距離。葛雷夫卻像早就知道般，接過忒修斯給他的信紙，看完信後問他什麼時候離開。

完全激怒了忒修斯，而葛雷夫就跟每天的一樣用魔法收拾，忒修斯貼在葛雷夫背後。

「你完全不在意。」

「不管怎麼樣你終究會離開。」

「所以你一直做好準備？」

忒修斯在葛雷夫還沒回答前把舌頭伸進他嘴裡，手隔著薄衫捏著他熟悉的胸肌，握著葛雷夫收緊的腰，咬著他的肩膀，舔著耳後的那塊皮膚最叼著葛雷夫的耳垂，用力揉著柔軟的身體。

當捅進葛雷夫身體裡的時候，他們甚至連衣服都沒有脫下，葛雷夫被壓在牆上，忒修斯用力地操進瘋狂收緊肛口。

難以忍下的呻吟讓忒修斯更加瘋狂，在所剩無幾的時間裡，忒修斯兇狠地擠壓這葛雷夫的理智，這像極了他們在戰爭時忒修斯總是用最短的時間操的他失去所有的自制力。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章為前面一章中間抽掉的一個片段。  
> 為Graves Percival/ Theseus Scamander 前後是有意義的。  
> 可以選擇看或是不看，對於劇情不會有太大的影響。  
>   
> 請想好能夠接受再看。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

如果說。

 

醉酒的帕西佛葛雷夫或許最容易說服。

忒修斯在把兩人清除掉所有的魔法弄乾淨上了床上時，他親了親葛雷夫耳後，相同味道的兩個人，忒修斯這次是名正言順真的想要照顧醉酒的葛雷夫所以躺在他身側。

身邊的人一翻身，將忒修斯推著平躺，葛雷夫跨上他的身上。「嘿！帕西，想上我？」喝多的葛雷夫分不清這是忒修斯的提議是邀請還是什麼，他只是想蹭上忒修斯的皮膚。

「你⋯⋯」

「你如果喝醒酒魔藥我就答應你。」

「別、以為我沒有！」

「我當然知道你有。」

忒修斯招手召喚著葛雷夫家裡的家庭小精靈，要他取醒酒魔藥來。「你就這麼想要？」忒修斯雙手交疊在腦後，用更好的角度看著瞇著眼的葛雷夫。

「我一直都想要全部的你，我以為你知道。」

「我⋯⋯」

家庭小精靈出現的聲響打斷了葛雷夫的話，他接下小精靈給的魔藥，然後要他回去休息。葛雷夫在忒修斯矚目下把那一小杯顏色怪異的魔藥喝下，忒修斯一邊摸著葛雷夫大腿一邊問他，「那開始了？」葛雷夫看著身下眼睛半瞇的忒修斯，彎下腰吻著他，交換了殘留在嘴裡魔藥的味道。

「這肯定是因為他噁心的味道所以醒酒的。」

「得到一個這麼噁心的吻之後還繼續？」

清醒後的葛雷夫看著忒修斯作著怪表情的臉笑了。

「為什麼不！難得我可以躺著就好。」

「這就是你的理由？」

「當然不！感受你在我身體裡的存在感那更好。」

無聲的魔咒沒有打斷兩人幾乎貼在一起交換著呼吸的對話，忒修斯把飛到手裡用來潤滑的東西塞到葛雷夫手裡。葛雷夫低頭親吻忒修斯的胸肌，沒有繃緊的時候，哪裡柔軟又舒服，他用上牙齒咬在胸口，留下淺淺的印痕，一路親吻著到腹溝，手推著叉開在他身旁的腿讓他立著，沒有用手打開罐子，魔法讓他伸手就沾了很多潤滑，抹在股溝深處，另一隻手來回撫摸著忒修斯的大腿內側，那裡實在異常敏感，看著那圈肌肉吞進自己的手指，葛雷夫用著不快接近緩慢的步調滑過裡面所有地方，潤滑間他開始抽插指頭，照顧著忒修斯的感受。一直到忒修斯忍不住催促，葛雷夫讓他趴在床上盯著挺翹的臀部，肉縫裡絞緊了他的三根指頭，抽出手指多出來的空隙，葛雷夫有些著迷在看著那收放，性器抵著開口感覺他收放的吸吮。「帕西、哦⋯⋯」

一下完全進入的飽脹感讓忒修斯呻吟出來，從喉嚨出來的聲音比原本的嗓音更沉了些帶著砂紙磨過，惹得葛雷夫覺得更硬，喝了酒的忒修斯體溫很高葛雷夫就像是滑進了熱燙的牛油裡般，軟肉在他抽出時慰留著，挺進時放鬆像是要吞得更深。

貼上忒修斯的背，葛雷夫幾乎抵到了最深的地方，磨過他敏感的地方絲毫不見原先慢條斯理的樣子，忒修斯手伸到後面握著葛雷夫的臀部，大力捏著，要葛雷夫緩下來貼的更近，喘著氣要求換位置。

抽出的時候帶出的軟肉讓葛雷夫幾乎想要再挺進去，忒修斯翻過身面對著立在身上的人，喘著氣手拉下葛雷夫嘴吻著他，扶著勃起的性器再次進到裡面，在交換著吻的時候接受比前一下來得更深的快意。交疊的刺激讓忒修斯射在兩人腹部，葛雷夫慢下抽插享受著他高潮的身體絞緊自己的吸吮。

親了親還在喘息的忒修斯，「繼續？」葛雷夫手擦著他臉上的汗跟淚水，然被他身下的人抓著翻了身，忒修斯挺在葛雷夫跨上用力騎著他，直到葛雷夫射進他身體裡才停下來。提起身體離開發洩過後的陰莖時，體液的混合液沿著開口流下，葛雷夫手放在壓上來的忒修斯的胸上，「還好嗎？」忒修斯咧嘴笑，親一親葛雷夫，輕咬著他下嘴唇「再來一次？」感覺忒修斯用性器磨擦著自己的，感覺到再次有反應的下身。

「我剛喝的是解酒的魔藥吧？」

「我才是那個讓你再硬起來的魔藥。」

「這、我不懷疑你。」

他們抓緊放縱的時間狂歡直到兩人什麼都射不出來為止。


	8. Chapter 8

回英國後，就像一切都恢復原狀？

哦，葛雷夫不再是身居在魔國會裡職位最小的搜查員，當小隊長意味著他的案件不再被搶。

當然所有經手的案件只是越來越大，他的手下的人已經是忒修斯離開時十倍以上的人。

皮奎里平步青雲的政治運動讓葛雷夫最終還是坐在他手邊，說是勢力一點也不為過，不論是哪一個時期人們總是聚眾為勢，葛雷夫只是認為走在自己認為比較對的道路上。

忒修斯回英國後沒有停下發給葛雷夫信件，當然在默許下他們有更好的通訊方式，不再是靠著勞苦的貓頭鷹橫跨大西洋，當然有時忒修斯只當是生活的樂趣，如果他說像要體驗麻瓜的生活會真的寄一封隔了幾個月都還沒到葛雷夫手上的信，等不及回音地用魔法找到葛雷夫，那樣的信大約都在要遺忘了的時候，到了葛雷夫手上。

忒修斯不知道的是葛雷夫總是默默收好這難得顯得忒修斯傻氣的信，跟那張有他照片的英國報紙還有之前的信放在一起。

-

日子仍在過，這段連美國都可以知道葛林戴華德在逃亡的新聞，他們的幽靈報總繪聲繪影地說著歐洲大陸巫師界的戰亂。

美國魔法國會自顧不暇的處理自己跟莫魔間的關係，控制著所有巫師回神過來葛雷夫還是在皮奎里身邊，只是皮奎里已經是首長，美國魔法國會權力的中心，相對的葛雷夫也亦近乎是權利最上的一端。

曾經讓他反叛地不願接近權利中心的父親早已離開魔國會，而他不得不混在政治裡，會議裡，皮奎里依然地相信這個永遠不會背向他的學弟，因為葛雷夫執著的地方沒有改變。

那是一個難得起意的傍晚，在他吩咐新來且聰明的巫師去調查莫魔的宗教復興會後，他們的聚會已經發生過幾次類似魔法暴動的破壞，葛雷夫坐在自己的辦公室裡看著那些報告，他考慮是否要去赴約，忒修斯給他一個邀約。

忒修斯不知怎麼得到永久的港口鑰後，在一月個裡頻繁地來在英美各有不同的時差中找到中間點約他吃飯，喝酒，或是其他任何的事。

那男人總是不顧邀約的人手上是否有其他工作。有時會直接到魔國會揪著葛雷夫離開，就用著當初他們三個人製造出的假身份，肆無忌憚把葛雷夫帶離當下在處理的任何事，假藉不存在的看似緊急的案件。

然後他辦公室門被推開。

「你是誰？」

皺著眉毛，葛雷夫看著進來的人跟他有幾乎一摸一樣的臉。

「美國魔法國會的戒備不過如此，我輕易只是走進來而已。」

「⋯⋯」

「你的臉就像是各種通行證一樣，我要了。」

「葛林戴華德。」

「當然，葛雷夫先生抱歉了，如果我有心情真想多認識你一些，魔國會元首長老的十二支之一，古老的血統，強大的魔力。」

來人在葛雷夫舉起手的同時，丟了個魔法在他身上。


	9. Chapter 9

向來發邀約給葛雷夫只是當通知的忒修斯，到了魔國會，在搜查的樓層沒有找到葛雷夫，他往上去葛雷夫的辦公室，他不想沿路問人。

但他的身份真的是很好的偽裝，幾年來他依然間歇性的用著，這樣讓所有人有記憶點但又不是很深刻，不會有在他太長時間沒出現的疑問。

忒修斯本來就不是待所有人都是甜心的個性，但他在一開始忍不住，在他第一次到魔國會的時候，看到葛雷夫的臉，他忍不住，面具就這麼戴了三個月，或許連他自己都快不知道自己是誰。這個國家是葛雷夫成長的不是他的，他跟葛雷夫學來的美國腔很好的應用在後來的扮演，只是回英國沒有葛雷夫的時間，那讓他花了更多時間去習慣。

沿路他沒有看到葛雷夫，但這個時候其實在哪都是有可能，不過他還沒有打算拿出他的雙面鏡，迎面走過來的明顯是葛雷夫，還有短髮的女巫，沒有記錯的話葛雷夫提過他那是蒂娜金坦，金坦跟忒修斯點了點頭，葛雷夫卻完全沒有正眼看他，甚至連忒修斯的假名也沒有喊，忒修斯的撲克臉沒有鬆懈，擦肩而過時，他沒有聞到熟悉的味道，葛雷夫有淡淡的很淺的味道，那股香氣是葛雷夫家裡的家養小精靈總是用來佈置門口的草花味，反而聞到一股屬於戰場的味道，那是惡咒用多了出現的煙硝味，混著一股血液腐蝕的味道，不仔細去聞幾乎無法聞到。

忒修斯有些緊張，走得夠遠後，看見金坦跟那個不知道是誰的人進到電梯，他走到葛雷夫的辦公室門口，熟悉地用著開門的咒語，那扇門卻沒有因此打開，他進到隔壁房間，那是皮奎里後來留給他的辦公室，雖然他很少用，但更重要的是這狹小的空間可以讓他直接進去隔壁，他先拿出自己的雙面鏡尋找葛雷夫。

在聯繫中帶著一點點的魔法，近距離下，他能夠強迫另一個傳送所有的聲音，忒修斯沒有聽到任何從另外一面鏡子傳來的聲響，用魔咒打開通向隔壁的門，他看著有點凌亂的房間，聽見鏡子傳來雙重的腳步聲，製造了其他的聲響，確定葛雷夫的雙面鏡一定在辦公室裡。忒修斯對著鏡子施著其他的咒語，讓他可以在這點小小的空間裡找到另外一面鏡子，希望能帶他找到鏡子的所有人。

熄滅了葛雷夫辦公室的亮光，他找著現在發著極亮的光的鏡子，忒修斯試著在自己持有的那面鏡子上標出另外一面鏡子的魔法亮點，辦公室的壁櫃裡，有著兩個自體發光的物品，忒修斯細細地看著發光的位置，仔細看著小巧的木盒，細縫裡滲出的光芒，一個被魔法縮小的木箱。

恢復了燈光，放上另一個一摸一樣的贗品，他回到自己的隔間，隱密的通道再次消失在魔法中，忒修斯開啟小盒子可以看到小小的光點，用著魔咒將木盒恢復到原本的尺寸，沒有受到什麼阻礙他就成功了，忒修斯覺得那個襲擊葛雷夫的人完全不擔心被發現，實在大膽。

邊想著，他開鎖的咒語實在讓他沒有心情一個一個嘗試，他直接撬開了蓋子，看到葛雷夫捲著背側躺在裡面。

前髮散開的葛雷夫緊閉著雙眼，溫熱的身體微微的心跳聲，讓忒修斯鬆了口氣，抱著葛雷夫，走向這個房間跟其他辦公室最不同的地方，他有一個壁爐，飛路網通向的地方只有兩個，一個是葛雷夫家對面的屋子，另一個是皮奎里的辦公室，這隔間長期被忽視但卻有著強大的守護咒，因為他的飛路網可以完全說是直達魔國會最重要的地方的最近的路。

帶著葛雷夫到了那個周圍住滿麻瓜的屋子，忒修斯在安排他美國的假身份時買下了這裡，就在葛雷夫家的對面巷子，忒修斯相當神經質地在屋子外弄了不只是簡單的忽略咒，這屋子甚至是一顆沙都無法隨意地出現，所以就算忒修斯根本沒有住在這，屋子也乾淨的像是他第一天買下他的樣子，安頓好葛雷夫，他還沒有醒過來，忒修斯考慮著是否該直接帶葛雷夫回英國接受治療，這樣也不容易被發現，還有，是否該告訴皮奎里，他的大屋子來了不速之客。

他的治療魔法一直只是中上而已，那本來就不是他最專精的魔法，還在思考的同時，葛雷夫便醒過來。

「嘿、你還好嗎。？」

忒修斯抱起葛雷夫，手撥著這幾年沒有再留長的頭髮，檢查葛雷夫的狀況。

-

-

實際上只是中了類似擊昏咒的葛雷夫，感覺上忒修斯小題大作了，但他同意了跟他去英國接受檢查，在他離開美國前給皮奎里一個訊息，說著最近發生的案件要小心周遭的人。忒修斯的港口鑰帶著他們到了英國一處郊區，他找了專業處理惡咒的巫師還有學校的治療護理長來看葛雷夫，確認沒有問題後，忒修斯終於有心情坐下喝茶。

「學校的護理長？霍格華茲？」

「你永遠不知道還不會完全使用魔咒的學生會發出什麼，他們可以檢測出任何危險可怕未知的魔咒。」

「好吧合理。」

「不過他看起來完全不需要你還活著，為什麼只是一個擊昏咒？而且你居然因為一個擊昏咒被倒下！」

看著完整的葛雷夫，在檢查結束後，洗了澡，乾淨且放鬆穿著忒修斯準備的衣服，坐在身邊喝茶的樣子，柔軟的頭髮看起來一根也沒有缺少。

「嘿！我在辦公室裡佈了一個所有惡咒都會轉化成擊昏咒的魔咒，可以嗎？」但因為不同的魔咒，產生不同的魔力造成影響，有些不好的咒語造出更多的魔力本身也會由承受這個魔咒的巫師吸收，所以葛雷夫幾乎接下了十多個擊昏咒。忒修斯最想問的是，為什麼葛雷夫要在那準備那樣的咒語，不過此時。

葛雷夫專注地看著忒修斯一併帶來的木箱，它現在是手掌一半的大小，完全沒有任何的接縫，蓋上後只需要幾個簡單的咒語就能完全密封，如果忒修斯沒有靠著雙面鏡即時發現，他會很快在裡面斷氣。英國時間現在大約是傍晚，忒修斯要人準備著下午茶。他自己拿著筆跟紙捲似笑非笑點寫著東西。

「信？」

「聽說紐特要去美國了，我讓他見見你。」

「把弟弟送到他面前？」

「我也會去啊，而且，你不去嗎？」

「當然。」

-

-

他們用著之前的偽裝回到美國，在忒修斯的那間屋子裡窺視葛雷夫的屋子是否有變化，沒有通過壁爐會到魔國會，畢竟那是為了緊急狀態下使用，而且不知道偽裝成葛雷夫的葛林戴華德是否會發現。

可以的話他們不想要被察覺，因為這樣才能得到為什麼需要進入魔國會的線索，忒修斯忍著沒有朝葛林戴華德身上丟惡咒的怒氣，遠遠地跟葛雷夫輪流跟蹤，他們會在忒修斯的屋子，交換兩人跟蹤的記憶時。

發現葛林戴華德很常跟新賽倫復興會的男孩在一起，那男孩長得很高像總是吃不飽纖細。「是你太不高。」「斯卡曼德！」最後忒修斯不以為意地摟過葛雷夫把舌頭伸進咬緊牙根的嘴裡，攪得他臉紅氣喘才會鬆開手。

爾後葛雷夫重新檢查之前他調查的內容，畢竟一開始就是因為有異動的都是在這個教會組織辦佈道佈施活動中。葛雷夫考慮著自己要不要冒險去得到之前讓金坦調查的資料時，忒修斯已經將報告放在他面前。

「這？」

「我當然知道你想要什麼，金坦他前兩天攻擊那個虐待自己孩子的負責人，被虐待得最嚴重的就是那個高瘦的男孩，金坦現在被調離了調查組。」

「蒂娜應該不會放棄。」

「你真是了解自己的部下，不過他擋到葛林戴華德的計畫，那會讓他變得危險。」

「那個性沒有辦法可以避免。」

-

隔天一早，忒修斯進到魔國會就向他之前在這工作一樣，在調查組檢視著所有資料，皮奎里見到他只是用個眼神問候，葛林戴華德假扮的葛雷夫也參與了他們的會議，忒修斯生疏地同其他巫師對他點頭，說明著先前他們討論的細節，葛林戴華德説著他去看新的事故現場的感覺，金坦闖進來帶了一個薑黃色捲髮的男人，忒修斯很快認出那是自己的弟弟，魔國會首長很明顯不悅這樣的打擾，很快的金坦就帶著紐特離開，而葛林戴華德也跟著離開他們的討論。

正當忒修斯考慮著是否要跟上去前，皮奎里要他跟著自己，「他有問題？」首長指著葛林戴華德離開的方向，「我還不知道。」小職員搖著頭說著，然後看到皮奎里被逗笑的樣子，「也有你不知道的。」忒修斯嚴肅著臉，「總之小心點。」皮奎里沒有多說什麼讓忒修斯離開，回去看著用魔法標著各個事故現場的地圖，忒修斯快速走去金坦現在的工作樓層，希望各有找到紐特確認他沒有問題，縱使有的時候忒修斯覺得跟紐特對立的人更危險。

進了電梯就看到葛林戴華德跟精靈在裡面，忒修斯跟著進去，現在要往下找紐特他們太難了，考慮葛林戴華德的目標看起來還沒有出來，金坦跟紐特應該是不會有危險。

在英國的禮貌讓忒修斯習慣性的問候，「部長。」男人回點著頭，「你剛給的理論很有趣，所以你認為造成那些巨大破壞的是藏在新賽倫復興會的人？」

「發生的所有位置都在他們活動會的位置上，或者是人來人往容易宣傳的地點。」

「很大膽不是嗎！在人群聚集下還造成那樣的破壞，如果是人為那是多強大的魔法。」

電梯很快就到達葛林戴華德要去的地方，精靈不耐煩地趕著兩人離開，忒修斯則留著裡面看著他離開。

「他滿身腐爛的血味。」高度只到忒修斯腰的精靈不耐煩地抱怨，用杖壓著關門按鈕，「你注意到了。」精靈尖銳的回答忒修斯，「這很難騙過我們，他原本的香味像是精靈家一定會有的草花發出的味道。」

「那英國來的小子跟金坦到一樓，現在應該離開了。」忒修斯睜大眼盯著精靈巨大的眼睛，他用一種受不了你們人類的口氣繼續說了下去；「我當然知道你是誰，你用的魔法很成功，但你之前每天跟葛雷夫在一起都是同一個味道，你知道精靈用的薰香會有一點點的差距嗎？」忒修斯考慮要問精靈為什麼沒有揭穿葛雷夫變得不同，還是直接開口要他不要把自己的身份說出去。

-

同時葛雷夫在銀行前看著瑪莉盧巴波的演說，不得不說他的渲染力，如果他不是在試圖說服眾人有魔女或許葛雷夫還會幫他拍手，那演說是他難得聽見的充滿張力。蒂娜夾擠在人群中小心翼翼地偽裝，葛雷夫站在更遠的位置看著越來越激昂的說詞，他身邊的孩子發著他們的傳單，那個穿著不合身的西裝的孩子不同於其他的更加的畏縮，然後瑪莉盧巴波詢問了不小心被撞到前面的人。

那相似的頭髮，讓他想起忒修斯，不過他依然遠遠地看著，那人最後進到銀行裡蒂娜也跟著到裡面，最少蒂娜沒有在糾結在瑪莉盧巴波面前，因為被發現最有可能的是直接被驅離魔國會了，根據忒修斯告訴他的瑟拉菲娜非常憤怒蒂娜直接拿起魔杖攻擊瑪莉盧巴波，很難不說現在這個演說有大半的原因應該就是因為這個，他們洗去記憶的魔法沒有很難把恐懼洗去，而瑪莉盧巴波本來就對巫師魔咒有不好的印象，在他們原先的調查裡他似乎在孤兒裡找尋會魔法的孩子，身上有著奇怪的胎記，稱他們為惡魔。

在人群被警察驅散後，他們回到住的地方，葛雷夫聽見男孩畏縮地對瑪莉盧巴波說著要去發傳單，女人降下音量依然充滿權威的聲音說著：「晚點再去，等下我們要去報社。」葛雷夫沒有繼續跟著他們，他加快腳步走進另一條街，離開這個離新賽倫復興會只有兩條街的地方，因為如果是他他會在這派巫師監視這個地方。

他在街上繞了兩圈回到忒修斯的屋子。

-

深夜，忒修斯收到皮奎里的訊息，召集了所有人在魔國會，他們在殿堂裡，葛雷夫用著喬裝的身份也進到裡面，他們混在議會裡，看著灰白懸空的屍體，葛林戴華德坐在平時葛雷夫坐的位置上，用葛雷夫的臉張狂地俯視著闖進大廳帶來皮箱的蒂娜。

對於自己的弟弟努力為皮箱裡的動物們辯解，忒修斯聽過無數次，葛林戴華德收走皮箱，金坦跟紐特還有那個麻瓜被綁了起來，皮奎里否認在自己掌握下的美國出現暗黑怨靈，忒修斯知道但造成的卻不是巫師，實際上是莫魔們因為害怕迫害造成的，紐特總是這麼說著，他們被壓抑著就連巫師要找到都不容易。忒修斯看著皮奎里想著紐特說話的話，那些在那個時候等待證實的理論。「他的目標是這個暗黑怨靈，你看他如此強大。」葛雷夫從頭到尾都看著自己的臉，然後看著現場倖存者的記憶輕聲對忒修斯說。

讓人把他們帶去臨時的牢房忒修斯跟在後面，而葛雷夫留下來聽首長的計畫，一如葛雷夫了解的皮奎里，他決定發現那個愚蠢用魔咒殺了莫魔議員候選人的巫師便進行處置，最重要的問題是如何讓大批的莫魔遺忘。

所有人離開大堂後，葛雷夫沒有特別要去找忒修斯的意思，他知道現在的自己一定在檢查紐特的皮箱，看紐特緊張的樣子，那裡面說不定有另外一個跟暗黑怨靈一樣強大的魔法怪獸。葛雷夫去了搜查部門，現在所有人為了追查犯人慌亂地不會在意多了誰，葛雷夫檢查著所有資料，思考著為什麼攻擊的會是他，資料上寫著議員的資料——小亨利蕭。

父親老亨利蕭經營紐約最大的報社，還有一個弟弟——蘭登蕭，亨利蕭目前呼聲最高具有極大影響力可能成為下一任總統的議員。

離開魔國會大樓，葛雷夫去了先前他跟蹤的位置，想著瑪莉盧巴波去的是那間報社嗎？他看到蘭登蕭在路上搖搖晃晃走著，西裝混亂領結已經扯開，唸唸有詞。跟在後面葛雷夫輕易地下了個迷昏咒，甚至連魔杖都不用拿出來，對著半昏迷的蘭登蕭詢問：「你帶巴波一家到報社？」

「這原本是個巨大的新聞我終於可以讓我父親注意到我，而不是只有那個議員哥哥。」

「發生什麼事？」

「就跟往常一樣斥責我，亨利還羞辱了巴波大兒子。那個總是在人前裝和善的大議員，長得好說什麼大家都相信⋯⋯」

在蘭登蕭回憶的同時葛雷夫抽取這段記憶，末了他還問他是否相信真的有巫師。

「原本只是覺得這是一個很大的新聞，無所謂相不相信，那麼大的殘骸在那，我怎麼利用都可以，即便最後證實不是我也能利用巴波掩蓋過去。」蘭登很興奮地說著，他的不在意表現無遺，對於巫師社會的曝光他更在意的是父親的認同，「但亨利的競選募款餐會後，我相信了，要知道我原本還沒有打算去那個場合的。」咽下口水蘭登接著說，「我看到亨利被捲上天，沒有人可以幫忙，只有尖叫。」最後眼睛蓄滿淚水。「我從沒有看過我父親害怕的樣子，也沒有想過亨利會有再也不會跟我鬥的一天。」葛雷夫身上沒有帶鎮定的魔藥，但迷昏咒讓他安靜不少，葛雷夫帶著男人到報社門口，推門把他留在大門裡頭就離開了，葛雷夫覺得自己越來越接近真相，卻又不是那麼確定，那男孩肯定是最重要的一部分。

忒修斯的守護靈來告訴葛雷夫，葛林戴華德離開魔國會，而紐特自己躲過死亡池已經逃離魔國會，遠遠跟著混亂的忒修斯，問著葛雷夫要不要加入自己。

-

「那個叫魁登斯巴波的男孩？」葛雷夫告訴忒修斯的聽到的內容推測著。「應該是他。」

「不去找出來？」

「葛林戴華德應該跟著他。」忒修斯聽著葛雷夫的推測，「還有紐特也是。」依照他對自己弟弟的了解。

「我們應該要先去找瑟拉。」

-

「所以你現在才打算告訴我？」

皮奎里看著面前的人在自己面前換了張臉，那是自己在魔國會最信任的人，忒修斯也恢復原本的樣子。

「只是這幾天而已，你也忙得沒有空理我不是嗎？」

「好吧，你說那孩子就是暗黑怨靈。」

「那是唯一可以不讓他被葛林戴華德帶走的機會了。」

「透過攻擊他。」皮奎里重複著他們剛說的話，翻了白眼。

「如果紐特可以在那之前讓那孩子進到他的皮箱，或許我們可以不用攻擊他。」

「你確定攻擊後還有機會抓住嗎？」

「……」

「我猜測他可以變得那麼巨大有一部分是因為他的憤怒，正確的攻擊之後他應該會冷靜下來。」

「好吧好吧你們最好知道自己在做什麼，總之阻止魔法世界暴露在莫魔面前才是第一目標。」皮奎里擺擺手接著問：「現在怎麼找到他？」

「我想葛林戴華德應該去找他了，如果他成功帶走他那，這一切就結束了，沒有的話……」

魔國會的大鐘響起來。

「對，沒有的話就會有巨大的混亂。」

「往中心去，是吧。」

看著顯示出警示的地圖蔓延的區域越來越大，皮奎里頭痛地想著他們該怎麼對這麼大量的人施遺忘咒，這些是不是太遲了。

最終那停在地鐵裡，皮奎里招了一批巫師跟著他們，已經忒修斯跟葛雷夫變回先前的偽裝。

分兩路，一面在地面上圍起防護，皮奎里他們從地鐵的兩端進入，包夾確認沒有遺漏另一側，雖然其中一部分已經崩塌，但他們也能在危機解除前確保從縫隙逃脫，還有結束後他們可以從此端開始修復。

正如意料的葛林戴華德激怒了巴波的大男孩，但皮奎里意外的是他如此強大，被他指示施咒的人完全不顧葛林戴華德跟紐特的阻擋，照原定的計畫施咒，黑霧般的暗黑怨靈消失在強光下，紐特發脾氣解開被他抓下的葛林戴華德的真面目，在紐特皮箱裡的雷鳥飛上天之前，皮奎里認為已經完全無法隱藏這全部的巫師社會，忒修斯跟葛雷夫加入大雨裡的修復工作。


	10. Chapter 10

那天在車站紐特拆穿葛林戴德華身份時，葛雷夫沒有出現，恢復自己的身份，一直隨著所有人做著最初級正氣師的工作，他們一起恢復了紐約的街道，戴著帽子，他們一層一層地讓正在興建的樓房恢復原狀，在混著效用時遺忘不好的記憶的雨水下，莫魔的報紙也只是寥寥寫了十一月大雨連連，忘記所有的大破壞，還有他們迷人的議員慘死。

巫師世界沒有，他們抓到葛林戴德華，還有沒有人多少人知道的暗黑怨靈還活著，他們需要去找到現下應該躲起來找成這一切的生物。

在當天皮奎里就說了希望紐特能夠別在美國逗留，紐特在某一天消失了一下午後，跟忒修斯在莫魔的餐廳裡吃飯，兩個英國人不習慣的卻是很久沒有在正式的餐廳吃飯。

「你一直在這？」

「只是發現葛林戴德華所以留在這。」

「那為什麼不幫我救下魁登斯?」

「聽著那男孩沒死，當下那是最好的方式讓黑魔王放棄他。」

「他沒有死？」

「你也不一定找得到他。」

在兩人準備吃甜點的時候，葛雷夫走進桌邊，「嘿，你終於來了。」忒修斯起身伸手抱住葛雷夫，然後鬆手。

「你好，紐頓斯卡曼德。」紐特也起身伸手向葛雷夫打招呼。

「帕西佛葛雷夫。」

「你是真的安全部部長？」

「對。」

「我猜你也在那天現場？」葛雷夫沒用自己原本的臉出現在這，就像那個時候一樣。

「當然。」但紐特知道葛雷夫長什麼樣子。

「你寫信要我接近假的葛雷夫？」紐特像是想到什麼轉頭看向自己的哥哥，後者正要侍者幫葛雷夫準備椅子。

「不管怎麼樣，你還是會接近他，依照你每次不惹事，事情也會沾上你的特性。」

葛雷夫點好點心，最後三個人吃完點心後才分開。

-

在大魔王被綁進魔國會的那天，兩人回到忒修斯的屋子，葛雷夫用了些方式把自己家裡的家養小精靈招到面前，伴隨著閃光跟聲響。

「主人！您終於出現了！」

「有人試圖進入家裡嗎？」

「沒有！沒有！您去哪裡好久沒有回來了，是不是不要我了！」家養小精靈激動地在葛雷夫面前晃動。

要不是葛雷夫站著，忒修斯覺得那家養小精靈會直接抱著葛雷夫的腿。

「那你可以帶著我們直接過去，不要經過外邊嗎？」葛雷夫蹲下來跟他齊高看著在自己家的家養小精靈。

「當然可以！」

家養小精靈開啟的移動魔法直接讓葛雷夫走進自己的客廳，葛雷夫幾乎想要窩進自己的沙發裡，這些日子完全無法放鬆，更別說好好休息。

「你知道你的房間在哪，等你想好再談吧。」他自顧自地跟忒修斯說，然後鑽進自己的房間洗澡，忒修斯會知道是因為他跟進去，看到葛雷夫拉開的領帶跟衣服都飄著離開他的身上，家養小精靈快活地取走所有衣服消失在面前。特修斯環顧一直沒有變動的房間然後走進旁邊的房間好好洗了澡。

在他把自己身上的水氣弄乾後，走回葛雷夫的房間，那人已經趴在自己的床裡，忒修斯甚至可以看到被單下的他光裸著，走近坐上床，背上已經快消失的淤青，手環著他的腰，低頭臉貼上親吻他的肩胛骨，脊椎上肌肉間微微的凹陷，摟緊身下的人，一同窩進被單裡。

「你願意跟我去英國嗎？」

「現在應該充滿過節氣氛了？」


	11. Chapter 11

在那個晚出現的時間裡，忒修斯不知道葛雷夫跟皮奎里談了什麼，但他一直希望葛雷夫可以跟他到英國，這個自私的念頭從沒有放棄過，因為太自私他一直無法提出。

這就跟當時葛雷夫一直有忒修斯會回英國的心理準備一樣，他們無法放下自己的國家，在這個可以說是背腹受敵的年代，就算戰爭過了快十年，他們仍未恢復，葛林戴德華貫徹自己的思想下巫師世界必定會想有更多的災難，這樣的時間不是一個要對方放下一切離開的時候。

只是忒修斯總在深夜抱著葛雷夫想到如果那天他沒有到美國，那會是怎麼樣？

那讓他只能縮進葛雷夫懷裡，盡量不思考更多的可能。

抱著葛雷夫的身體，讓他問出口。

他睡了也沒有關係，他只是想要滿足自己自私的想法。他還是會努力讓自己能常來魔國會，或許跟皮奎里研究更好加強魔國會的方式。

只是沒想到他得到回應。

忒修斯抱緊了溫熱的身體。

-

他們跟之前一樣用港口鑰到了英國，到達依然是那個大莊園，上次葛雷夫到的時候忒修斯沒有心情張羅更多，這次他介紹了這個大宅子，一邊要人準備下午茶，時間上差不多可以吃東西了，然後說著吃完他們可以現在外圍繞上兩圈，明天在到市區走走。

「你不需要工作？」葛雷夫捧著茶問著。

「我不能陪你逛一下嗎？」一瞬間原本要拿起三明治到手僵住。


	12. Chapter 12

在忒修斯的房間，葛雷夫沒有覺得有什麼讓他感到陌生的，明明這是他第一次有意識地感覺到精靈告訴他的那個氣味，在完全不是自己的地方，不同的氣味，他家的家養小精靈準備的，跟英國的，或許還有一些什麼，這一切就是那麼不同，但他卻沒有覺得哪不對，只是因為忒修斯是他習慣的。

葛雷夫坐在床上出神想著，忒修斯進來時也沒有反應。

「在想什麼？」葛雷夫抬眼看著把自己弄乾的忒修斯，拉下他咬著他的下嘴唇。

「沒。」然後吻著面前的人。

忒修斯手握著葛雷夫的腰，從寬鬆的睡衣摸著他的背脊環進自己懷裡，不停地一下一下吻著面前的人，在衣服下摸著這具早已熟悉的身體，沒有停下親吻，手在背後往下捏著挺俏的臀部，感覺到懷裡的人一僵又放鬆。

不一會，忒修斯已經把葛雷夫壓在自己的床上，這是第一次。他最珍惜的人在他床上，埋在他的床裡，他硬得直接拉開葛雷夫的衣服就操進他的身體裡，聽著沒忍住的呻吟，拉起葛雷夫的身體操得更裡，讓葛雷夫為自己顫抖，裡層熱得像是要把兩個人都化掉，忒修斯貼在葛雷夫的背，沒有抽出來就是將自己擠得更深摩擦他敏感內裡，絞緊了兩人的神經，聽著他困難的呼吸聲退了出來讓葛雷夫面向自己，早已硬著的陰莖還在褲子裡挺出來，隔著沒有回到原位的衣物，抵著微微開啟濕透了的位置，葛雷夫為扯緊了更壓抑掉慾望發出不滿的呻吟。手指勾開那層布料又擠了進去，低頭看全身一層汗的人，退出一點用力快速地摩擦他的神經。

「葛雷夫真的在他的床上。」

這個念頭，比過去總是自己蹭上他的床來得更快燒去理智，忒修斯一直抱著有天他就進不了那扇門，或是葛雷夫消失在他面前，甚至是葛雷夫終於娶了個對的女人，每個不同的幻覺無非是葛雷夫離開他，像是惡夢般在他離開美國後第二天就跟著，驅使著忒修斯想要放棄更不願意面對分離，逼著自己加速做到要求的工作，讓他有更多時間可以去找葛雷夫。

「哭什麼？還能分神，是不是⋯⋯」葛雷夫看著停下來擠在自己面前握著自己的臉流淚的人。

「不，我⋯⋯」

推著忒修斯退出自己身體，一個小小的魔咒身上的衣服就沒了，他真是不知道忒修斯到底在磨蹭什麼，葛雷夫跨在忒修斯身上，握著陰莖坐下一點一點快速地吞了進去。

「你再分神我保證你以後不能碰我。」手抵在忒修斯的腹部移動著自己的身體，忒修斯挺腰順著葛雷夫的動作進到更深的位置，感受身上的人緊緻的身體用力騎著他，操軟了自己的腰絞緊身體裡的性器，緩緩擠壓，忒修斯拉下他，吻著，握著葛雷夫翻身埋進他身體裡，快速準確地摩擦著兩人的神經，射進他高潮間縮緊的身體裡後，繼續緩緩地磨著敏感的身體，手握著的性器溢出體液延長他的快意。  
「我只是感激你在這。」

-

到英國過了兩天安穩的日子後，忒修斯陪葛雷夫逛了兩圈巫師的街道，帶著葛雷夫回家看媽媽後，終於甘願去魔法部復職，葛雷夫沒有走在巫師的街道，他反而去了莫魔的市區，他跟美國有著很大的不同，或許兩邊都不是主要的戰區，但這還是看得到當初被空襲的痕跡，過了這麼幾年認真看可以看到這有新建的房子，還有精心修補過的痕跡，時間再長一點他們就分不出差異了，終究這些都是可以抹平。

莫魔的街道跟巫師世界最相同的地方就是他們現在的過節氣氛，雖然他們沒有巫師浮誇的魔咒宣傳，但鮮豔的色彩讓所有房子都繽紛了不少，商人紅綠的絲帶佈置出過節的期待跟喜悅，這邊都是一樣的。

在葛雷夫到英國的第三天，皮奎里就告訴他葛林戴德華逃離魔國會的事，「葛林戴德華消失在他的個人監禁裡。」皮奎里的說法，不過也沒有要葛雷夫回美國，只繼續說著他不認為葛林戴德華還會留在這，畢竟他來的目的已經消失，不過因為魔國會沒有偵測到異常的魔法傳送他們不是很確定葛林戴德華會怎麼離開美國，忒修斯在當下將消息又再一次通知了魔法部，葛雷夫跟皮奎里討論著是否要加強魔國會的防護的同時，忒修斯跟葛雷夫說著要先進魔法部，親了下葛雷夫的臉頰，就從自己家的壁爐離開。

突然世界又忙碌起來，除了葛雷夫之外的人的感覺，在忒修斯留下他的莊園走了兩圈，實在無法讓自己靜在這，他思考著自己是不是應該再回去一趟美國，要他現下去悠閒活動根本不可能。呼喚了皮奎里詢問他們之後調查後的發現，畢竟就算葛林戴德華是個很厲害的巫師，魔國會的防禦在那個時候絕對是升到最上層的深夜的皮奎里看起來有著少有的疲憊，葛雷夫知道他已經離開魔國會。

先前皮奎里很肯定葛林戴德華離開美國，讓葛雷夫不是很確定，雖然目標消失離開這件事很合理，但⋯⋯

「對，帕西我認為是那孩子帶走葛林戴德華。」

「瑟拉你確定了？」

「因為那完全沒有任何的魔法痕跡，之後我去查那扇可以記錄一切的鏡面裝置，顯示出一陣小小的黑霧帶走他。」

「有多少人知道這件事？」

「知道那個的只有你跟我。」皮奎里在自己最信任的面前沒有掩飾自己的疲累。

「好吧，你先休息吧。」

「帕西如果是這樣你就不需要一定要回來了，好好享受退休生活。」

「瑟拉我才幾歲。」

「這些都夠了，或許你可以去考慮一下要如何加強魔國會的防禦。」皮奎里切斷他們的通訊。

葛雷夫得到他想要的所有資訊，思考著該把這些告訴忒修斯或是紐特還是他們兩。

現在主戰場就是這裡，歐洲大陸上。

他用剩下空閒下來的時間畫出了整個魔國會的結構，思考著他們的防禦，想起電梯口的精靈，就這樣一直到忒修斯回來都沒有停下來。

-

「你想要跟我進魔法部嗎？」

「你認為他們會歡迎我？」

「你是魔國會的安全部部長還是首長最相信的人。」

「也是被葛林戴德華攻擊、扮演的人。」葛雷夫自己嘲笑說著。

葛雷夫已經為魔國會做了些魔法調整大致完成皮奎里說的加強防禦，但魔國會還是所有巫師到能進入的地方，不過他們加了可以洗去變身魔咒的地方還有一些其他魔咒，確保不在被任意地進入，雖然他們倆都認為不是所有魔法都能擋下，但最少可以將那樣的情況降到最低。

他才從美國測試回來。

忒修斯詢問葛雷夫的意見，抱著他坐在自己的腿間，貼著他單薄的背，葛雷夫整個人都在他懷裡的感覺很好，讓他想著葛雷夫是否可以像當初的自己進魔法部，別讓自己最心愛的人來英國只在這個莊園裡。

這麼冷的天整個室內在魔法之下不在寒冷，只是穿著睡衣窩在忒修斯懷裡感覺到溫暖。

「你是在他攻擊之下沒有死去的人。」

「好吧。」

「別擔心，我們還可以發現更多不會讓你感到無趣的事。」

忒修斯臉埋在葛雷夫的頸邊親了親他耳後安撫著，他們會在這裡找到新的平衡點的。


End file.
